What Shall Come From The Blazes
by bballstar8848
Summary: after hbp hg and hp follows story lol i dont know how to explain so just read first chapter lol if you dont like dontread anymore lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OK, this is my first Hp fan fic, but not my first one all together. I wrote some for the TV show Joan of Arcadia. So anyways sorry to any of my old readers who didn't get to see what happened at the end o f the last story. You still may get to, you never know.

The first part of this is just setting the story up, so bare with me.

Takes place After Half Blooded Prince. HG/HP (Hermione and Ron never together.)

After school let out Hermione and Harry spent the summer together. Harry had been given special permission from prof. McGonagall to live with Hagrid after Dumbledore's death since no where he stayed would be considered safe and he might as well not make himself any more miserable than was already necessary. Shortly after this Harry and Hermione had started dating, this continued clear through the summer until right up until school was to start again. Then, unexpectedly Hermione broke up with Harry. She claimed relationships at such a young age are silly and are doomed to failure. She also spoke of how a more heated brake up could lead to lose of friendship and how she would need time to study since her biggest tests would be this year. Then, she finally mentioned what Harry had been waiting to hear from her all along, what he thought it was truly about.

"_With Dumbledore gone you will need your wits about you Harry, having a girlfriend would only make it that much harder to protect yourself_."

Harry then argued.

"But_ you wouldn't be a nuisance, you would help me protect myself, and young relationships are only stupid if people let them be. We clearly have something special, a friendship that is more than just a fling, we were friends first. Voldemort can't hurt me anymore than it would for me to lose you right now. I need you Hermione. Can't you see that? I need you to stay with me, help me fight this, Please."_

"_This is the exact silliness I was talking about Harry."_

She bites her lip, as she watches him shake his head in disbelief of her words.

"_I'm sorry Harry_."

She says as she pecks him on the cheek and turns toward the door."

"_You're just scared, you're scared something good may actually happen to you for once, something other than an A on a test."_

Harry yells at her with rage from his being so upset.

She whips around quickly and heads toward him with tears in her eyes.

"_Your right, I am scared. I'm scared to death that my best friend is going to die because he is too busy thinking about me and not watching out for himself, Harry, what do you want me to do? I'm not selfish enough to keep you as a boyfriend until you die. Me letting you go is your only shot,_ (she smiles still upset) _and let me tell you, its not a very good one. The dark lord is strong again and he's after you, and not alone either. He has all his followers after you as well. Harry, He had Dumbledore killed! The greatest wizard to ever live! Do you not understand this?"_

Harry reaches out to pull her into a hug but she just pushes off of him and runs out the door.

Ok, ill leave this for now. The next part will be traveling to present day where they will be in school two months later. But here is the stipulations, lol I need to know if I shall continue. So, that requires reviews. Its not hard lol just write in and tell me what you think. 5 reviews required for me to update. And the next chapter is done and I could add it today, but lol I want to see how this will go first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Ok ok2 reviews? I had more on my last story which got erased and I restarted in the middle where no one knew what was going on…… thank MUD BLOOD PRINCESS AND AMERICANIDOL FANATICfor your review.. it was appreciated, but if I do not see more people reading this im afraid I will delete it. Only 5 people even read the story….2 review and 2 favorite adds. Y bother adding the story as a favorite if you aren't going to tell the writer to keep writing it or correct mistakes? Hmm I don't know I will add one more chapter and hopefully there is improvement. I am serious about reviews though…..kinda disappoints me.

2 MONTHS INTO THE SCHOOL YEAR….

"_Harry want to play some chess_?" Ron asks.

Harry stares blankly to a study table in the back of the common room.

"_Do ya Harry? Harry…._? Ron slaps him on the head.

_"Hey_!" Harry yells. "_What was that for_?"

Ron points to the table Harry had been staring at. There Hermione sat studying with Nevel.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"_You have to get over her, it's unhealthy to think night and day about one thing, especially when that thing is a girl. There are other girls out there, ones that didn't dump you. Most of them would probably kill for a chance to go on a date with the famous Harry Potter_." Ron laughed.

"I know, but Ron I cant help it, that's one thing I really liked about her, she saw the real me. Not someone I was made to be. Me!" Harry said with frustration.

Ron looked sorry eyed at his friend and said calmly… "_But she dumped you Harry. It's been two months. You guys can't even be near each other let alone speak. Why don't you try dating other people, take your mind off her." _

Harry got mad. _"I don't want to date anyone else, Ron, the same thing is going to happen with everyone else I date. Voldemort is going to scare them off. There is nothing I can do. What if Hermione is right? What if dating would distract me and get me killed? I don't want to die, but I don't want to be suffering my whole life either. I cant let him or anyone control my life Ron. Remember the Prophecy? Neither can live while the other survives? What if that doesn't mean die literally, but mentally and spiritually?" _

Ron, shook his head in response to his friend, but Harry's head was quickly turned towards Hermione as he saw her get up in a flash. She appeared panicked and briefly glanced over to Harry and Ron before running out of the common room.

Harry and Ron got up and ran behind her to catch up.

"_What do you think could be wrong?"_ Ron asked.

Harry wasn't sure, He was worried. What if it was really bad? What would he say to her? He hadn't talked to her in two months, would anything he said sound sincere?

Finally he answered Ron. "_I don't know, but I am going to find out."_

Ok, another short one. But can you blame me for stopping it here? I mean, one review and 5 readers? Anyways lol like last time the next chapter is written I guess how soon it is updated, if its updated will depend on you, the readers.

Shout outs- Thank you MUDBLOOD PRINCESS, and AMERICANIDOL FANATICfor reading. Yes definitely in love with the idea of Harry and Hermione. Hope you enjoy the next short chapter… tell some other people to read and review and I will extend them some and update more often lol. But oh lol I leave cliffhangers no matter what lol its like my trademark so be aware lol ask some of my other readers from other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

OK much much better on reviews, so with no further waiting….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Harry and Ron followed Hermione down a corridor and pass the great hall. They could hear Neville behind them huffing and puffing trying to draw in air.

They then watched as she turned around a corner and vanished.

"_Where is she_?" Harry stated his concern out loud.

"_She just… vanished_." Ron said as shocked as Harry.

The two boys then turned to Neville who had collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

Harry, unusually distraught grabbed Neville's robes and pulled him to his feet shaking him violently.

"_What's wrong with her? Where is she going_?"

Neville's eyes widened as he struggled for air.

"_Potter! What are you doing to Longbottom?_" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Ron looked terrified as she looked him over as well.

"_Well_?" she pressed.

"_I was… I was trying to find out what is wrong with Hermione mam._" Harry said staying as calm as possible and trying to keep eye contact.

"_Potter, don't you think there is a more effective way of doing that other than giving Mr. Longbottom an asthma attack by scaring him to death? Perhaps asking him? Or taking it upon yourself to ask Ms. Granger? After all it is she who is upset_." Professor McGonagall then turned to Ron.

"_Mr. Weasley, get Longbottom up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will want to see to it that he isn't going to have an attack_."

She then turned to Harry.

"And _as for you Potter (she sighed) I think you should come with me."_

She put her hand firmly on his shoulder to escort him to the late Dumbledore's office.

The room which had once been littered with mysterious objects and tattered books both from the wizarding world and the muggle world was now clean and tidy. Where there had once been dust, tables seemed to shine with an impressive magnificence, and where the great phoenix Fawkes had once perched, a planter stood instead. But, what first caught Harry's eyes was the newly added portrait to the line of wizards on the wall. Not a single wizard looked as sublime as he. He stood tall and proud with his twinkling eyes, Just as if he had never left the room.

Harry continued to stare with awe.

McGonagall watched silently with a small smile.

"_He truly was the greatest Wizard of all time_." She stated

Harry turned to her and nodded in recognition.

Then she added.

"_And will undoubtedly be missed by all_."

They gave their respects a moment longer before McGonagall spoke again.

"_However, that is not why I brought you here, not entirely at least_."

"_You wanted to know about Ms. Granger correct_?"

"_Yes! How is she? Where is she_?" Harry said worried.

"_Whoa slow down, I will tell you what little I know, but it may not be all that is bothering her. Did you read the Daily Prophet today_?"

"_Ye_s." Harry said calmly.

"_Then I trust you seen the news about the muggle's office building that was destroyed?"_

"_Was that Hermione's Parents building_?"

"_Correct Potter, her father got minor burns from a wand fight between the order and deatheaters, specifically Tonks and Lucius. He will be ok, and the memories have been changed to a simple fire, but Tonks however isn't in the best of shape. She could not manage a patronus and refused to stay home from the fight and is now being held here and treated for the combined use of the Locomotor Mortis and_****_Rictusempra spells. They had a bad effect when used one after another, plus because of the Rictusempra laughing charm we did not know her legs were locked so her bones were broken by mistake. So Ms. Granger cold possibly know about all of this, or she could have talked to Remus, who is blaming himself for what happened to Nemphoria. He is so upset because of their fight that it is affecting everyone."_

"_What happened between them professor? Harry asked._

"_Maybe something close to what is going on between you and Ms. Granger_?" Professor McGonagall smiled.

Harry stood looking at her shocked.

"_How do you_…"

McGonagall just smiled and pointed to the wall where the portrait was hung.

"_Maybe things are not all as they seem Harry_."

Harry thought to himself, what did she mean by that?

Well lol looks like another good stopping point to me… lol I love cliff hangers if you can't tell lol. Let's hope I have another decent review day lol I did write you a little more, at least a little closer to my usual lol. Normally I write a ton. But none of you have probably read my other stories have you… anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Now review and give me feedback and ill see what I can do about updating a lil sooner lol


End file.
